


Cat Slave

by sickwolfygirl



Series: Tortures [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, BDSM, Blood and Torture, Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Knives, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, my english is bad too, seme female, so dont read if you don’t like, sucking, this is bad for you, uke male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickwolfygirl/pseuds/sickwolfygirl
Summary: Shin, the cat god, got kidnaped by someone... And she did things... many things to him...





	Cat Slave

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you will like this:3

Shin, being a cat, his sense of smell is amplified. And so is his sense of touch, hearing and sight. Apparently that can be bad sometimes. This scent he had been smelling was making him slightly dizzy. He felt himself falling backwards.

 

“Hey...” A familiar voice whispered into his ear. Hitoko. Shin was no longer dizzy. But the thing was that he couldn’t move. Not a single muscle. Hitoko’s face was close, very close. Then the dreaded moment came. Hitoko brought her tongue to Shin’s ears, slowly twirling around it with his tongue.

 

“Do you like it?” Hitoko said with her “gentle voice”, her eye full of lust. Shin wanted to shake his head, but he couldn’t move.

 

“I will take that as a yes...” Hitoko planted a kiss on Shin’s lips. “You will be my slave...”

 

———

 

Shin was thrown onto a bed, his arms and legs tied to the post of the bed. His voice came back, which was good, but his power did not, so that’s bad...

 

Hitoko climbed onto the bed, licking her lips as she did so. She gently rubbed Shin on his cheeks, then without warning, she slapped his face. “Ahh..!” She quickly undid the buttons of Shin’s shirt and took it off. She trailed her finger down to Shin’s pants.

 

“No... Please stop..!” Shin cried out.

 

Hitoko just smirked. She grabbed a knife from the table beside her and gently slice Shin’s skin. Shin’s eyes widen and tear budded up.

 

“Want more?”

 

Shin shook his head in protest.

 

“Your wish is my command.” Hitoko traced the knife up and down Shin’s stomach, pressing it in more and more. Shin screamed in agony.

 

“You’re way too noisy.” Hitoko shoved a gag into Shin’s mouth, muffling his cries, but it still pierced through the air like a sharp needle.

 

———

 

Hitoko couldn’t wait anymore. She unbelted Shin, who was at the verge of passing out. He still had a little fight left in him when he thrashed in protest, but Hitoko just wanted him.

 

Hitoko pulled down his pants and inspected Shin.

 

“D-Don’t look...!” Shin shouted, struggling to wiggle away from Hitoko. Hitoko smile and licked Shin. She was disappointed that Shin was not hard or turned on by her, but she will make him. Slowly, Hitoko took Shin with her mouth.

 

She started by sucking at the tip of his cock. Shin looked away. “S-stop..!” She used her hands and gently played with his balls, giving it a few hard squeeze once in a while.

 

Hitoko pulled away, leaving a trend of saliva. Then she grabbed Shin’s cock and moved her hand up and down, stroking it. Slowly, Shin turned hard. He looked away, ashamed. Hitoko squeezed Shin’s cock, pressing down on the tip. “aa-aHH!!!” He screamed as his mind went crazy from the touch. Hitoko smirked, continued rubbing his erection.

 

“Doesn’t it feel good?” Hitoko whispered into his ears.

 

Shin didn’t reply, his breathing quickened, gentle moans escaping from his lips.

 

“It does, doesn’t it?” Hitoko stroked the erection harder this time. She held his cock at its base so that Shin can’t come. Then she took his cock with her mouth again, this time sucking it deep. She pushed it as deep as her mouth can take, her lips touching his balls. Then she started toying with the cock with her tongue. She twirl her tongue around his cock and started pumping itEach pump forced a small hiccup or whimper out of Shin.

 

“I-I can’t ugghh... I can’t come..!” Shin panted out.

 

Hitoko pulled the cock out of her mouth. “Beg me to let you.” She gave it a little squeeze.

 

“NGHH..!” Shin moaned. “P-please...”

 

“Louder!” Hitoko said with a smirk on her face, her hand wrapped tightly around his cock, give it a few more pumps.

 

“AHH.. nghh..!!! PLEASE...! L-LET ME...!” Shin said, tears flowed freely from his eyes.

 

Hitoko smiled and released her hand. Strings of cum was shot out. Shin laid on the bed, panting heavily.

 

———

 

Shin was too tired. But Hitoko was not done. She held up a bag and gently rubbed Shin’s shoulder. “Do you like toys?” she giggled slightly. She held out a long string of anal beads with a fur tail at the end. Hitoko spread Shin’s leg open. Without any lube, one by one, Hitoko pushed in the beads. One by one, they entered Shin, causing him to cry out load as the beads pushed pass his ring of firm muscles. They torn his skin slightly, causing blood to drip down onto the sheets. Finally, everything was in and Shin now has a “tail”.

 

Then Hitoko took out a cat ear headbanf and placed it onto Shin. Shin whimpered softly.

 

“Now you look perfect. Just like a cat.”

 

Hitoko proceeded to take out a cock ring. Slowly, she slipped it on for Shin, preventing him from cumming without her permission. She took out a vibrator.

 

“Shin, my dear... you will love this.” She licked the vibrator and placed it beside his cock.

 

“mhmm...!” Shin tried to control his moaning, but he couldn’t, the pleasure was overwhelming.

 

Hitoko circled the vibrator around his cock then suddenly stopped at his hole. She looked at Shin, a big grin on her face.

 

Shin realised what she wanted to do, “No... Please don’t...!” Hitoko shifted the fur tail to one side and without warning, she thrusted the vibrator into Shin using the gushing blood as lube.

 

“AHHH!!”

 

Hitoko rammed it into him roughly. There was pure pain no pleasure at all. But Shin’s cock gone hard again. “Seem like you are quite the masochist.”

 

“No!” Shin shook his head. But Hitoko smirked, pressing the up button the the vibrator.

 

“nghh AHHHH!!” Shin screamed in pain, his face wet from crying. The more pain he felt, the harder he turned.

 

Hitoko just absolutely adores the expression Shin was making. It was a pained one, yet so beautiful and made Hitoko want to break this man more. She reached for his untouched nipples and started sucking on it.

 

“urghh..!” Shin threw his head back both in pleasure and in pain, all his senses going wilder and crazier. He felt himself going to come again, but the cock ring did its job, it squeezed the base of Shin’s cock, preventing him from release.

 

“A-AHHH..! Le-let me come...” Shin panted out, his eyes squeezed shut.

 

Hitoko smiled and continued sucking on his nipples. Her tongue circled around his nipple, giving it an occasional suck. Hitoko nibbled down onto it.

 

“AHH...!” Shin screamed from the pain.

 

Then Hitoko moved to the vibrator again. She rammed it in and out a few more times, causing Shin to moan out. Then she pulled it out, leaving Shin panting breathlessly. She sucked on Shin’s cock,making him scream even louder than before, his tied hands clenching tightly, all while Hitoko slowly pulling out the analbeads. One by one, it slipped out of it, dragging some blood out as well. There was a puddle of the crimson liquid formed on the bedsheet.

 

And then it was over.

 

———

 

Shin was lying on the bed, breathless. At least Hitoko had remembered to dress him. But the clothes didn’t cover the wounds that Shin had, littered all over his skin were bruises and cuts, some still bleeding.

 

Eventually, Hitoko wanted people to find Shin, so she put Shin nicely in the garbage dump with a cardboard bed.


End file.
